First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-7$ and $x$ and add $1$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-6$ and the product of $-6$ and that expression.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-7$ and $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What does adding $1$ to $-7x$ do? $-7x$ $ + 1$ What is the quantity of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (-7x + 1) = \color{orange}{-6(-7x+1)}$ What is the sum of $-6$ and $\color{orange}{-6(-7x+1)}$ $-6(-7x+1)$ $ - 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(-7x+1)-6$.